


Should Not Be Thinking This

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Kitten [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Boys In Love, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Past Relationship(s), Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Subspace, minho is a soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Sometimes you need to do things you don't want to, even if it hurts.NOTE: THIS FIC NO LONGER INCLUDES EX SKZ MEMBER





	Should Not Be Thinking This

**Author's Note:**

> YO Get ReAdy ThIs OnE Is WiLd

“Kiss me.” Minho whispers against Sungie’s lips as they stand outside of his work. 

“You’re asking for it.” The younger giggles and pecks his lips, arms wrapping around his neck. 

“Are they all still inside?” 

“Yeah I just got in babe,” 

Min hums and slides his hand into the back of Sungie’s pants, sending a shiver up his spine. 

“Do no-“ the younger tries to protest but it’s too late, vibrations shoot up his body as the toy inside him coming to life. He squeaks and hides his face in Minho’s shoulder. 

“Mean, this is mean, I wasn’t even bad.” He pouts, trying to control his body.

“I think somebody has been a bit too horny for his own good lately.” Minho murmurs in his ear. 

“If that's the case than you should have a torture device too.” Jisung sticks his tongue out at him. Minho clicks a button on the remote in his pocket. Sungie jumps, pulling himself closer to Min. 

“What was that?” 

“St-stop turn it down, Hmm gonna get hard at work that’s not fair.” He whines. 

Min has mercy on him and turns it down to a low vibe, “No touching yourself, okay? And no taking it out.” He whispers. 

“Brat.” Jisung hisses. 

Minho just smirks and clicks the button again, the younger punches him in the arm. Min laughs and turns it back down, “Take your breakfast and go back to work kitten.” 

“Yeah I’m going.” Sungie snatches the coffee and food from his dom. Sticking his tongue out at him again as he walks away. 

“You’re  _ so  _ gonna get it when you come home.” Min calls to him. 

“Hmhm.” Jisung wiggles his ass before he walks back in. Minho shakes his head and goes back to his car. 

Sungie on the other hand takes a breath and walks inside, thankful of his apron covering his crotch and that his pants are too big for him. 

The vibrator inside him is punishment for him taking the call from his boss while Minho had been fucking him. Punishment for then  _ leaving  _ to go to work after they both took the day to steam off for a while. 

“Did I get breakfast?” Jeongin pouts seeing Jisung bringing a small bag into the break room. 

“Nope.” Sungie shuts his eyes and leans against the table in there, his thighs shaking, stomach clenching. 

“You okay?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Jisung stands up fully and stretches, he then head back out to the cafe to actually wait on people. 

*

Seungmin watches Jisung and Minho outside, he sees the way Chan stares too. His eyes go to Jeongin who’s bent over behind the counter, looking for something. 

He can’t help himself as he bites his lower lip, mind wandering to thoughts he should  _ not  _ be having about his ex when his boyfriend is sitting right next to him. 

Innie stands back up and sets a box of coffee down. His arms flexing, Seungmin forces himself to look away because thinking about his biceps is another thing that shouldn’t be crossing his mind. 

“Okay, food’s here.” Felix comes over with a tray on his shoulder. They never usually get sat in his section. And honestly he’s annoyed that they did, he hates hearing his voice, hates seeing him talk to Jeongin and even worse when he sees them touch. He feels his stomach turn a little and shuts his eyes. His head getting a sharp pain too, trying to ignore it he rubs his hands to his pants. 

Changbin helps him pass around their food, “Thanks Lix.” He smiles at him, Seungmin resists the urge to smack his leg. 

“Welcome, do you guys need anything else?” 

“No we’re good for now.” Chan says, already starting to dig in. 

“I’m going to go wash my hands.” Seungmin murmurs, he walks into the bathroom needing a second to compose himself. For some reason he feels like he’s panicking, like he’s spiraling, like he’s losing control. His stomach feels horrible. 

Minnie falls to his knees and hurls into the toilet, his glasses nearly falling off in the process. Only seconds later, he’s up and pulling his pants down too, terrified of actually  _ shitting  _ himself. 

After several seconds he feels the world start to tilt again and he does his best to clean himself up and pull his pants back up. He flushes the toilet and falls to his knees, eyes closed as his body breaks out in an even more intense sweat. 

He’s not sure how long he’s in the bathroom for but apparently it’s long enough for Bin to come looking for him. 

“Hey, what’s going on baby?” He crouches down and pulls Seungmin to his chest, brushing his hair off his face. 

“D-don’t know…” he mutters feeling clammy and his ears are ringing. 

“Talk to me love, open your eyes.” Changbin feels his forehead, “You’re burning up.”

“Can you get me water?” He asks in a daze. 

“Yeah give me one second.” Bin rushes back out to the table. 

Seungmin feels his world start to spin more and falls forward, hands going forward to catch himself. The floor feels cold and all he wants to do is curl up and go to sleep. 

The disgust about being sprawled out on the nasty bathroom floor the last thing on his mind at the moment. 

He shuts his eyes and hopes he can just sleep for a few minutes, then he’ll feel better. 

The door opens again and Seungmin doesn’t move, “Holy shit!” He hears, it’s not Bin, he doesn’t know who it is. 

The door swings shut again and he tries to relax, world spinning again. 

*

“Seungmin is like, dying on the bathroom floor!” Felix grabs his boyfriend. 

“What?” Jeongin actually drops the plates he’s carrying and practically flies to the bathroom. 

Jisung sees what’s happening from his side of the cafe and watches in confusion. 

“Minnie,” the blonde inhales hard and jumps to the other side of Seungmin. The elder boy is sprawled out on the floor, eyes rolled back, glasses crooked, drool pooling from his mouth. 

“Hey, Seungmin, open your eyes, look at me.” He pulls him up into sitting position, hand in his hair the other wrapping around his waist. 

“Can you talk to me honey?” He asks, the hand in his hair moving to grab paper towels to wet and cool him down. 

“Hmm,” Seungmin mumbles. 

“Did you take something?” He presses the cool towel to his neck. 

“N-no, mm wanna go t-to sleep In-Innie…” his eyes roll back again. Jeongin pulls him into his lap, letting him curl up against his chest. 

“You can’t sleep right now, can you talk to me, what’s going on?” Jeongin takes his glasses off and runs his fingers through his hair. 

“D-don’t know.” 

“What the fuck is happening?” Changbin busts in with a glass of water. 

“Give me that.” Innie grabs the glass and presses it to Seungmin’s lips. The elder hums and drinks it slowly, nuzzling into his ex more. 

“You promise you didn’t take anything?” Jeongin grabs his chin forcing their eyes to lock. 

“Promise,” Tears slip from his eyes, “Get me some fruit and apple juice.” Innie says sternly. 

“What is happening? Why are you holding him? I was helping him.” Changbin hisses. 

“Just shut up and get what I asked for idiot.” Jeongin snaps back. 

Felix yanks Changbin from the bathroom and they run to the kitchen. 

Seungmin hums and just cuddles closer to Jeongin, groaning softly.

“My t-tummy hurts.” He whispers. 

“Have you eaten something today?” 

“Not yet.” Seungmin coughs and scrambles back to the toilet, getting sick again. 

“You’re okay baby, deep breaths.” Innie murmurs while holding him up straight, the elder whines and presses his forehead to the toilet bowl. 

“Come here pup,” he whispers, the nickname just slipping past his lips. Minnie whimpers and hides his face in his neck. 

“I know you don’t want to but you need to eat something for me. Okay? Can you hear me still? Can you see me?” 

Jeongin lifts his chin again and they lock eyes, “D-don’t wanna eat.” 

“I know but you need to have something inside you.” 

“Can’t see, cause I don’t have my glasses.” He mumbles. 

“Well I knew that silly.” Innie smiles and kisses his forehead. 

Felix comes back in and crouches down next to them, he rubs Minnie’s back, feeding him a piece of banana. 

“What happened?” Lix asks softly. Changbin pushes in behind him, getting on the floor too. 

“I don’t know, he said he didn’t take anything. He might have food poisoning.” Jeongin sets his chin on top of Seungmin’s head, the elder has his eyes shut and is sipping from the apple juice slowly. 

“Minnie, love, what’s going on?” Bin tries to take him from Jeongin but he clings to him. 

“Just leave him Bin, he’s probably nauseated and doesn’t want to be moved.” Felix squeezes his hand. Changbin runs his fingers through his hair, rubbing his back too. 

“What do you mean he didn’t take anything?” Changbin raises his brows at Jeongin’s words. 

“Like he didn’t take any medicine this morning or anything.” He effortlessly lies, knowing Changbin doesn’t know about Seungmin’s past. And he isn’t about to be the one that tells him about it. 

“Wanna go home.” Minnie murmurs after a few moments of silence. 

“Do you think you can stand Minnie?” The blonde asks him quietly. 

“Hmm,” 

“Was that a yes or a no?” 

“Don’t know.” The elder curls his fingers into his shirt and nuzzles his nose into his neck. “Don’t let go, I c-can’t feel my hands.” He whispers. 

“I won’t. Can you feel this?” Jeongin squeezes his wrist and around his elbow. 

“Hmhm,” 

“So it’s just your hands?”

“My legs are tingly too…” Changbin touches his thighs, sliding his fingers into the holes in his jeans. 

“Can you feel my hand love?” 

“Hmm,” 

Felix stands up and looks out, seeing people have noticed the commotion. 

“Uh, I think we should maybe probably if possible get him home.” Lix says, the last thing they need is people thinking he got food poisoning from the cafe. 

“Yeah I was thinking the same thing.” Innie murmurs. 

“We’re gonna stand up, okay Minnie? Hold on to me if you feel like you’re gonna pass out or get sick, I have you.” He says into his ear. 

“O-okay.” Changbin moves back and lets Jeongin slowly start to stand up with his boyfriend. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks, seeing Seungmin still clinging to his ex for dear life. A really sick part of him is pissed off at the fact Jeongin is helping with this. 

“Hhh,” he grumbles and wraps his arms around Jeongin. He tries to lift his legs to be picked up, “Okay, hold on Minnie.” Innie wraps his legs around him, scooping him up easily. Now this, this is actually pissing Changbin off. 

“Let’s get you home.” The blonde holds him close, however Seungmin sets his feet down and rushes to the toilet again. 

Innie keeps him standing, holding him around the waist. 

“Easy, you’re okay.” He murmurs. 

Seungmin whines loud, “Wanna go h-home.” He sobs. 

“I know you do,” Jeongin pulls him back to his chest, “Lix can you check my tables please?” He looks to his boyfriend, “Yeah, do what you need to do babe.” Felix presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“Thank you.” 

Seungmin nuzzles into Innie again, eyes shut, “Take a drink for me and then we’re gonna get you in the car and bring you home.” 

Minnie does as he’s told and drinks some water, he also takes a bite of cantaloupe, his whole body shaking. 

“Ready?” Jeongin asks rubbing his lower back. 

“Hmhm, don't let go.” 

“I won’t.” Changbin opens the door and Jeongin helps Minnie walk, “Deep breaths, you’re okay, I’m right here.” Innie murmurs. 

“W-wanna go home w-with you.” Seungmin whispers. 

“Okay pup,” Jeongin gets him outside, holding him close to him. 

Felix comes out with his boyfriend’s bag, “Here baby, tell me if you need anything.” He presses a kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you I will baby.” Innie grabs his keys from his bag. 

“Uh, I can bring him home.” Changbin says, standing to the side. 

Jeongin stops mid motion, “I, um, are you sure? I’m kind of used to taking care of him like this.” 

Seungmin clings to Jeongin, “W-wanna go with Innie.” He mumbles. 

“Okay, I'll follow you guys.” Bin gets in his own car. 

Innie gets Seungmin into his car, sitting him down, “Look at me, pinky swear you didn’t take anything, if you’re overdosing I need to know. I won’t be mad, I need to know if I have to bring you to the hospital. I love you a whole lot and you’re not allowed to die in general, let alone in my car.” 

Seungmin hooks his finger around his exes, “Pinky swear.”

“Okay, thank you. Do you want to go to your apartment or mine?” Jeongin kisses his forehead, hand on the side of his face. 

“Is Bin coming?” 

“He’s following us.” 

“Mine then.” 

“Okay, close your pretty eyes we’ll be there soon babyboy.” 

Seungmin nods and curls up in the seat. Jeongin guns it to the elder’s apartment, Changbin following behind him. 

Once there Jeongin picks him up bridal style, a serious sense of deja vu coming across him. 

Changbin coming up next to him, he’s going for Minnie’s keys, however Jeongin puts his own in the door and pushes it open. Bin’s mouth falling open. 

“You have a key?” He whispers. 

“Yeah.” Jeongin carries Minnie to his room, setting him down on the bed. He takes his shoes off and unbuttons his shirt, knowing he’s sweaty and gross. 

“Minnie you still with me?” He asks while rubbing his hands along his sides trying to get some warmth into him. Shivers going through his body, teeth actually chattering. 

“Y-yeah…” he shakes badly. 

“Changbin can you make him a cup of tea?” Jeongin asks. 

“Yeah.” 

Seungmin feels his jeans get tugged down, “Let's take a quick shower pup.” Innie murmurs. 

“Hmm okay. C-come with me?” 

“I’m gonna baby.” Jeongin picks him up again and takes him into the bathroom, he turns the shower on and keeps Minnie close. 

“Can I take your boxers off?” 

“Hmhm.” Seungmin leans against the counter now fully naked. Jeongin strips his own shirt off and his apron and helps his ex into the shower. 

“Hey no sleeping in the shower, eyes open for me. Can you talk to me Minnie? Tell me what you did this morning before you came to breakfast.” Jeongin starts washing him up, running a washcloth all over his body. 

“I got up and took a shower, Bin came over, and we…” he trails off, Jeongin gets the message and pushes his jealousy down for the moment. 

“Afterwards we went to breakfast.” 

The younger hums, “What were you feeling before you went in the bathroom?” 

“I, was okay, then Felix came over, and Changbin was like flirting with him...it annoyed me. Then my head started hurting and my tummy, I went to the bathroom because I needed to calm down.” 

Jeongin turns the water off and pulls him out of the shower, wrapping him in a towel and his robe. 

“Baby, do you think you had an anxiety attack?” He asks softly, “They’ve never been that bad.” Seungmin murmurs. 

“I know, but when you get really anxious you always throw up, or have belly problems.” Jeongin picks him up and carries him back into his room. 

Changbin standing watching them, “Um, tell me you have boxers on.” He says without thinking. 

“He needed a shower Changbin we didn’t have sex.” Jeongin snaps at him. 

“Here is your tea love.” Bin ignores him and comes over to Seungmin, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I can take it from here.” He says looking at the youngest. 

Seungmin grabs Jeongin, his eyes closed again, “Don't leave.” He whispers. 

“Minnie, I can take care of you, Jeongin has to go back to work.” 

“No,” he whines arms wrapping around Innie’s thighs. Jeongin sighs and takes his hands off Seungmin. 

“Fine, call me when you’re feeling better.” Changbin mutters and grabs his keys. 

Innie hears him leave the apartment and he picks Seungmin up, “Hey, sleepy boy, let's put some clothes on.” He rubs his stomach, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Don’t wanna.” Seungmin rolls over and nuzzles into Jeongin’s side. 

“How are you feeling now?” 

“Sleepy, my tummy still hurts but not as bad.” Minnie touches his thighs. 

“Let me change and put some boxers on you and then you can sleep.” 

“You won’t leave?” 

“No I won’t.” 

Jeongin puts new clothes on and puts boxers on Minnie, “Come here pup.” He murmurs, the two crawl up his bed and Seungmin curls into a ball on his chest, tracing his fingers along Jeongin’s chest and stomach. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do this.” 

“You don’t need to be sorry.” 

“I’m sorry if Felix is mad at you.” 

“I don’t think he will be.” 

Seungmin pulls his blankets closer, “I feel like shit.” 

“I know, are you still cold?” 

“Yeah, but not as bad.” Jeongin wraps his arms around him, “I’m sorry I scared you.” The elder then whispers after a few moments of silence. 

“Minnie stop saying you’re sorry, there’s nothing to be sorry about. If anything I’m glad I was there, Changbin literally has no idea how to take care of you.” 

“I still am though, and I’m sorry I’m clingy and now we’re cuddling again. I know you told me to get ov-“

“Shh,” Jeongin tilts his face and kisses him hand on his cheek. 

“It’s okay, close your eyes and get some rest you need it. I’m gonna be right here when you wake up.” 

*

“I think Seungmin relapsed.” Jisung says while getting in the car after his shift. 

“Why do you say that?” Min reaches over and takes his hand. 

“He collapsed in the bathroom at work, and apparently got sick. Changbin had no idea what was going on or what to do. I guess Lix was on his break and went to pee and found him passed out on the floor.” 

“Holy shit.” Minho whispers. 

“Jeongin took over, he took care of him and brought him home. Changbin went with them, I don’t know what happened after that. But I’m pretty sure he was mad that Seungmin was literally wrapped around Innie.” 

“They’re so gonna get back together.” Minho shakes his head. 

“Maybe, Innie seems really conflicted.” 

“He’ll get back with Seungmin because he worries, you can see it on his face. It’s pretty clear how much they miss each other, they might as well just make out in front of everyone, they’re so obvious.” 

Jisung hums at his words and shifts in his seat, his thighs shaking still, he’s reached intense oversensitivity. 

“Minnie, can you turn it off please? My bum hurts.” He whines quietly. Minho’s eyes get wide, “You  _ actually  _ kept it in all day baby!?” 

“You told me not to touch!” 

“You never listen!” 

“That’s not true!” Jisung pouts at his dom. 

Minho reaches into his pocket and turns the toy off, he sees the look of relief go across Sungie’s face. 

“Kitten my poor baby, I didn’t think you’d actually keep it in that long.” 

Jisung crosses his arms over his chest, “I listen to you all the time.  _ Especially  _ with punishments cause you know I don’t like them. You meanie.” 

“I’m sorry kitten I promise I’ll make it up to you when we get home. I’ll make you feel all better.” 

They get to their house and Minho wastes no time in scooping Jisung up into his arms. The younger giggling loudly. 

His back hits his bed and his uniform starts to come off, Min slowly spreads his legs. He finds Sungie’s underwear coated with cum and his cock red raw. 

“Baby boy.” Min whispers, feeling incredibly bad. 

He very gently takes the toy out of him and checks over his entrance too. 

“No sex for a few days, and no getting off. You need a rest.” Minho rubs his thighs and then scoops him up. 

“Let’s get in the bath.” 

“What time do you have work?” Sungie asks while wrapping around him. 

“I go in at eight, get out at four.” Minho strips too and they both get in the bath, relaxing down into the warm water. 

Jisung curls up on his chest, “When are you gonna talk to Jin?” He whispers while tracing shapes to his skin. 

“Tomorrow, I’m gonna do it while you’re at work.” Min says softly. 

“Okay. I… I feel bad…” 

“Baby, you can't force yourself to have feelings for someone.” 

“I know.” Jisung nuzzles into his dom and gets comfy. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too kitten.” 

They stay in the bath for quite a while, wrapped around each other. Talking quietly, washing each other up. 

“Chan was at work today.” Sungie says once out of the bath and curled up in Minho’s purple sweater, only with briefs on his bottom half. 

“Hmm, did he do anything to you?”

“He asked how we were.” Jisung wraps a blanket around himself too, turning into a ball on the couch. 

“He did?” Minho sounds shocked, he is shocked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Did you tell him we were fighting?” 

“I’m pretty sure he assumed that when we had sex Min.” Sungie shuts his eyes just wanting to be comfy and take a nap. 

Min grits his teeth, “He knows you’re  _ not  _ going to have sex again right?” 

“Hmhm,” 

“Jisung,” Minho gives him a stern look, it’s sort of a given that he’s pissed off at the fact Jisung went back to Chan. And clearly they had really intense sex, so that just irritates Min more. But he won’t say that to Sungie since the reason he went to Chan was because of him. 

“We’re not gonna Min.” Jisung rolls to his back and looks back at his dom, “You know why I did, now that all that shit is cleared up, it’s not happening again.” 

Minho rolls his eyes, “Say what you want to say instead of stewing on it.” Sungie gives him a kick with his bare foot right in the ass. 

“I hate that you slept with him, and I hate that you let him tie you up like I do.” He finally says. 

“Yeah well I wasn’t too fond of it either so.” 

“Then why didn’t you stop?” 

“Because I wanted to get wrecked and  _ you  _ were busy.” They lock eyes Minho practically shooting lasers with his at the younger. 

“You wanted space I was giving it to you.” 

“After you called me a bitch.” Jisung sits up now, he can feel another fight brewing between them. 

“Well you were acting like one. You tell me to say whatever is on my mind, take your own advice for once. You constantly pretend you’re fine and then just keep things bottled up and expect me to magically know what’s wrong with you. I can’t read your mind Sungie, and as much as I do know when you’re lying, I’m not always a hundred percent sure.” Minho snaps back his arms crossing over his chest. 

Jisung is quiet, knowing Min is right but he’s stubborn and doesn’t want to admit it. 

“Maybe because I never know how you’ll react to things. If I ever have a problem you instantly jump to me leaving you. And I don’t want you to think that so I just stay quiet. I’m not going anywhere, ever.” 

Now Minho is the one who is sulking, because he knows Jisung is right. 

“Why are we such a mess?” He finally just falls down on the couch next to Sungie, his head going on his shoulder. 

“I wish I knew baby.” Jisung presses a kiss to his head. 

Min wraps around him until he has to actually get ready for work. Dreading tomorrow, he’s so fucking anxious about it. 

*

“Why are you so tense babe?” Hyunjin runs his fingers through Minho’s hair, since they got to his apartment Min has been acting weird. 

“I just, we need to talk Jin.” 

Hyunjin sets his hands down at his side, he feels it coming. He takes in a breath, fingers tapping against his thighs. 

“Okay…” 

“Uh, so I, fuck…” Minho rubs his face and turns away. 

“You’re breaking up with me right?” Jin makes him turn and take his hands.

“What?” 

“You’re acting weird and now you don’t know what to say, I’m not dumb Min. And on top of that Jisung was moody and then when we woke up you guys were closed off. And this is the first time I’ve seen or really talked to you in like four days.” Hyunjin tucks a stray hair behind Minho’s ear. 

“I just, I really, really do care about you Jin, I don’t want you to think that I don’t-“

“But you love Jisung more.” Hyunjin cuts him off, “You’re doing this because of him right?” 

Min is quiet, “Partly, I guess.” 

“Can you just think about what you want for a second? Not what he wants. I don’t think you realize how unhealthy you two are, your relationship is toxic.” Hyunjin snaps. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re supposedly in charge of him, you’re his  _ dom,  _ Jisung plays you like a fiddle. He tells you to jump, you ask how high? You bend at his will. I honestly think it’s funny that you actually think you tell him what to do. He plays you the same way he plays everyone else. If he doesn’t get his way he sheds a few tears and you blame yourself even though almost every time it’s his fault you guys argue.” 

Minho stares, his mouth actually falling open, “He pretended, he acted like he didn’t care that you love me. Then made everything about him,  _ freaked  _ out like it was that big of a deal. He puts on a show for everyone, you claim you know him so well, nobody knows him. He literally is the most fucked up and least accountable person I’ve ever met.” Hyunjin rants. 

“I get it seems like that to you Jin, but you’ve only known real Sungie for a month. I’m not just doing this for him, I care about you, I love you, but it’s not the same way I love Jisung. I have been in love with him since I was nineteen. I don’t expect you to understand how either of us work, and I’m really, truly sorry you got dragged into our mess.” 

“If you love him so freaking much then why have you been fucking me, dating me, falling for  _ me  _ for a year!?”

“Because I have attachment issues Hyunjin! I have separation anxiety, I can’t sleep at night without someone next to me. I can’t be left alone in our house for longer than a few hours before I start to freak out and think Sungie isn’t coming back! You know how hard it is to live like that? To depend on  _ one  _ person and put all of that on just one person. I fuck with other people but I’m  _ terrified  _ I’m going to be alone, I’m so scared he’s going to leave me even though I know he wouldn’t. The  _ only  _ reason he fucks with other guys is because he thinks I don’t care enough, because since I need so much fucking attention and reassurance from others he feels like he’s not enough. So he finds someone else to fall back on, Sungie didn’t have a family, he didn’t have a home, he had a crackhead of a mother and they lived off of the dealers she let fuck her. So do not for one second say shit about the way we are because at the end of the day there are sides to  _ both  _ of us that you have never seen and know nothing about.” 

Hyunjin just stares he was not expecting that reaction, he just stays quiet.

“I don’t like hurting you, and I don’t like the fact that I’ve played you like this. It’s been ripping me apart, but like you said I need to do what I feel is right in my heart, and that’s Sungie. As much as that’s going to hurt you, we are trying to actually be together, we have never done that but we’re both at the point where we don’t want to share anymore Jin. I’m sorry, I really truly am, I feel horrible about this, and I get if you want to scream and yell at me, if you want to never see me or Jisung again.” Min wipes his eyes tears actually slipping out. 

That shocks Hyunjin even more, Minho actually feels remorseful, he walks up to Min and takes his face in his hands. “Hey, look at me,” he wipes his tears away with his thumbs. “I’m not gonna lie, this makes me really mad, but that doesn’t change the fact that I  _ do  _ love you. I don’t hate you, I don’t even hate Sungie, honestly. Thank you for talking to me, I can’t be all that mad, I knew what I was getting into when I started sleeping with you both so this is my fault too. I don’t want you out of my life, I don’t want either of you out of my life. We can just be friends yeah?” 

Hyunjin pulls Minho into a hug, holding him close, his fingers in his hair. Min nuzzles into his neck, arms wrapping around his waist. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, Minho then pulls back and they lock eyes, Hyunjin leans forward and connects their lips. 

Neither one being able to help themselves as they get lost in it. Jin’s fingers tugging at the elder’s hair out of habit, Min’s hands sliding into his back pockets. 

Minho disconnects their lips, his forehead pressing to his shoulder for a second. 

“This is a bad idea.” He mutters. 

“I mean yeah but when do either of us have good ideas?” Min laughs, but steps away from the younger man. 

“We shouldn’t.” 

“I know.” Hyunjin sighs heavily and falls onto his couch, hands carding through his hair. 

“So, you know any single guys?” Jin asks as Minho puts his shoes back on. The elder throws a slipper at him. 

“Shut up,” he giggles, grabbing his wallet and keys too. 

“Mm just asking, I’m gonna be going from getting dicked down by two guys to none. This is literally going to suck.” 

Min snorts at his words, “Ask Chan I’m sure he’ll fuck you up.” 

“Oh yeah I’ll get right on that.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes. Minho runs back over to him before he leaves and presses another kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you, for loving me.” He whispers and then darts out of the apartment. 

*

“I’m having a crisis.” Jeongin says while laying back on Jisung’s couch, a bottle of beer in his hand. 

“I can tell.” Sungie leans over then back of the couch, staring down at the blonde. 

“I don’t know what to do.” He throws the drink back and shuts his eyes. “I shouldn’t get back together with him, we’re bad for each other. I  _ know  _ this, and I really like Felix.” 

“Are you bad for each other or do you just think you are? I get you think he stays sober for you but he’s been sober this whole time you guys have been broken up.” Jisung goes into the kitchen and gets his own bottle and another for Jeongin. Figuring he’s probably going to need it. 

The younger stays quiet, “He told me he relapsed when I broke up with him, the same night. That’s bad, like  _ really  _ bad. I shouldn’t have that weighing over my head.” 

Jisung groans, that is a shitty thing to say. 

“You shouldn’t, but has he since then?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

“I know you care about Felix a lot, but you have to do what you feel is right. It’s pretty obvious you love Seungmin, and you guys miss each other a lot. I mean, you’ve slept together, and you’ve kissed several times since you broke up.” 

“I didn’t sleep with him on purpose.” 

“Oh so you  _ accidentally  _ put your dick in him?” Jisung rolls his eyes at him, he takes a deep drink from his bottle and checks the time. Min should be home soon. 

“Well no, but it wasn’t my intention. We got into a fight, and then he kissed me, and it got aggressive fast.” 

“Okay, don’t take this the wrong way, cause I’m not meaning it in an asshole way. But do you miss him and your relationship, or do you miss your sex? Because there’s a big difference.” Sungie leans on his hand lifting Innie’s legs to his lap. 

Jeongin runs a hand through his hair, “I miss both...can I be gross for a second?” 

“You’re talking to me go for it.” 

“I forgot you’re a camboy, I can be as gross as I want to be.” 

“Um excuse me? Where did you hear that from!?” Jisung nearly spits his beer out across the room.

“Seungmin told me.” 

“And let me guess Changbin told him and Chan told Changbin. I sometimes really, really wish I had bigger muscles so I could knock that meat head out.” 

“Anyway, sex with Lix is okay, like don’t get me wrong it’s good and all but Seungmin just knows me so well.” 

“Hmhm,” 

“He knows what I like and I literally am not afraid to get kinky with him. With Felix I’m terrified.” 

Jisung looks at him, “The fuck are you in to?” 

Jeongin looks away, “None of your business.” 

“It can’t be that bad.” 

“I’m not telling.” 

“I literally sell my ass for money, I’m the  _ last  _ person to judge.” 

“You do what?” Minho walks, in kicking his shoes off. He looks exhausted and like he’s been crying, Sungie is instantly off the couch. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Why are you selling your ass?” Min ignores his question and just nuzzles into his sub instead. 

“Oh, Chan decided to tell Changbin about the camboy thing and he can’t keep his mouth shut so now Jeongin knows too. Innie won’t tell me his kinks and I said I’m the last person to judge.” Minho hums at his words and wraps himself around the younger. 

Sungie squeaks as all of Min’s weight gets put on him suddenly. He grabs him around the thighs and tugs his legs around his waist. 

“Jeez babe.” He groans and walks them to the love seat, sitting them both down. 

“So why are we talking about your kinks?” Min asks while knocking Jisung flat to his back to cuddle up on him. 

“I asked if he actually misses Seungmin or if he just misses their sex.” Sungie explains. 

“Oh so he knows all your kinks and Lix doesn’t is what you’re saying?” 

“Yeah,” 

“Well is that the only thing you miss about him?” Minho locks his and Jisung’s hands, completely wiped out from work and the breaking up with Hyunjin. 

“No, not at all, our sex is amazing but I miss waking up with him every morning and stupid things like him losing his glasses. Or him complaining about me letting fruit go bad in the fridge.” Jeongin finishes his beer and starts on the next. 

“Sounds to me like you miss him in general.” Min says while yawning. 

“But we’re bad for each other, we’re too dependent. When we’re together it’s a mess.” 

“How so?” Jisung runs his fingers through his dom’s hair, feeling how tired he is. 

“Other than the fact you think he stays sober for you.” He adds quickly. 

“He thinks his life is for me, we can't go too long without each other. We’re clingy and he gets to the point where he can’t function without me. And then when I’m not around he uses.” 

“Has he ever actually used when you two were together? After he got clean initially?” Sungie asks. 

“A few times.” 

“Was it because you weren’t around, or because of other reasons? Innie there’s a very good possibility that his relapses didn’t have anything to do with you. That’s part of getting clean, when Min and I first met I relapsed, constantly. You have to fuck up a few times before you figure it out comepletely.” 

Jeongin is quiet, his beer bottle by his lips again, “And he hasn’t recently though right?” 

“No, not that I know of.” 

“I don’t want to sway your decision Innie, you need to do what you feel is right. Don’t let your relationship with Lix get too far, if your heart isn’t in it, don’t continue.” Minho speaks up, his face in Sungie’s neck. 

Jeongin sighs heavily, he sets his beer down and gets up, “Can you give me a ride home Min?” He asks, even though it was only a couple beers, it’s better safe than sorry. 

“Yeah, let me change really quick.” Minho gets up and goes down into his room. 

It only takes about twenty minutes to get Innie home, once he gets through the door he falls on his bed and weighs his options. 

He grabs his phone and calls Seungmin, this is such a bad idea. 

*

“Hey sleepy, what’s going on with you?” Jisung asks while tugging Minho back into their house, he runs his fingers through his hair and picks his dom up again. 

“I broke up with him.” Min mutters. 

“You okay?” Sungie pushes his bedroom door open and lays Minho down. Crawling up after him, he lays between his legs and traces shapes to his thighs. 

“Yeah, I feel bad but he seemed okay. We argued for a bit but then it settled down.” Min sighs heavily and then puts a pillow over his face. 

“Hey, no suffocating yourself, I’ll miss you.” Jisung pulls it off and leans in to kiss him. “I love you.” He murmurs against his lips. 

“I love you too.” Minho lays back completely and goes still, Sungie looking up at him, his chin on his chest. 

“What’s going on in here? It’s more than just breaking up with him, I can tell.” 

“Do you use me?” 

Jisung pulls away surprised by his question, “What?” 

“Do you play me like you play everyone else?” 

“What are you talking about babe?” Sungie straddles him sitting up now. 

“I just, Jin said something to me, and now I can’t get it out of my head.” 

“Well what did he say?” 

“He said that I bend at your will, that you could tell me to jump and I’d ask how high. He laughed at the fact I actually think I’m your dom when you dictate everything.” Minho looks at Sungie, their fingers locked. 

“Um, I don’t really know what to say to that considering I don’t do that. At least not on purpose. I don’t play you that’s for damn sure, and I don’t use you, I might be a bitch to everyone else but not you baby. You’re the only person I’m completely real with. The only one I feel safe with.” Jisung kisses Min’s knuckles, squeezing his hand slightly. 

“I know, but, is that how people look at us?” 

“Most people don’t see us the way Jin does. He’s seen our lows and highs, aside from you he’s probably one of the only people that have gotten so close to me, and gotten so close to you, other than me.” 

Minho is quiet, “Are you like, questioning yourself as a dom right now or something?” Jisung asks softly. 

“I-I don’t know, maybe.” 

“Babe,” the younger makes his dom sit up and takes his face in his hands. “Just because you have feelings, because you let  _ me  _ take care of you sometimes doesn’t make you less of a dom, or a bad one at that. Letting me have a voice, letting me have a mind of my own doesn’t make you bad or weak either. People look up to you baby, people watch us and see the way you treat me and wish they had you.” Sungie kisses his forehead and nose, both his cheeks and his chin. 

“I think you forget sometimes that yeah, we’re dom and sub, but we’re also just Minho and Jisung. We’re not  _ just  _ sex, there’s feelings and emotions, love. You’re allowed to be soft. I wouldn’t love you the way I do if you constantly had a hard exterior.” Jisung leans in and connects their lips gently. 

“You’re not one dimension, you’re not just sir or daddy, you’re Minho, you’re my love,  _ my  _ baby, my boyfriend. It’s okay to not always have an iron grip on me, and it’s okay that you listen to me sometimes.” Minho kisses him now, pulling him against his body firmly. 

“I love you, so so much.” He murmurs while falling back down to the pillows. Jisung follows his fingers in his hair, “I love you too.”

He shifts his hips and Min sets his hands on his waist, directing his movement. 

Sungie bites his lower lip and kisses down his neck, hands sliding up his shirt. Minho groans softly and tips his head back, letting Sungie do what he wants for the time being. 

The younger makes several dark marks on his dom’s skin, nails scratching against his chest as well. Min goes to sit up and take his shirt off but then remembers the state of Jisung’s lower half at the moment. 

“Hey,” Min murmurs, his hand slipping under his chin. Sungie shifts and straddles his thigh and rocks himself down on him. Hands going back to tangle in his hair. 

Minho can’t help himself as he locks their lips again, licking into his sub’s mouth. Loving the little noises he’s getting out of him. 

“Babyboy,” Minho gets his hands on Jisung’s face, pulling them apart. Sungie whines and ruts forward, tongue trying to lick at him since he just separated them mid kiss. 

“You can’t get hard right now kitten. You’re still sore and your little bum is in no condition to be taking anything tonight.” Minho says sternly. 

The younger pouts but stops his hips, “Can I get you off?” He asks while biting his lower lip. 

“No, that’ll make you hard.” Min pecks his lips and moves him so he’s just sitting at his side instead of straddling him. 

Jisung grumbles and rolls over to his back, curling up next to Min now. The two of them laying next to each other. 

“Mm sleepy.” Sungie murmurs, his hands reaching for Minho. 

“Me too, did you eat before I got home?” 

“Hmhm, did you?” 

“Yeah, I grabbed something in the cafeteria at the hospital before I left.” Minho turns to his side so he’s facing his boyfriend. 

“You know, if we’re like actually dating now, we can have one bedroom.” He says while sliding a hand under Sungie’s sweater. Tracing random patterns to his pretty honey skin. 

“Hmm, whose room is going to die then?” They lock eyes, “I feel like you have way more shit in here than I do, so mine will.” Min murmurs. 

“What’s your room gonna be now?” Jisung scoots closer to him. 

Minho smirks, “I don’t think I even want to know what just crossed your mind.” The younger groans recognizing the torturous look that just came across his dom’s face. 

Min giggles and leans down to kiss him, “I have a few ideas.” 

“I’m terrified.” Jisung touches the side of his face gently and leans up to kiss him again. 

“Good.” Minho bites his lower lip. Sungie squeaks under him and shimmies under his blankets. 

“Take your pants off and cuddle me.” 

“Hold on.” Minho laughs and gets up, he takes off his sweats and his t-shirt, walking out to the kitchen to get a glass of water afterwards. Once back in Sungie’s room he shuts the door and hits the lightswitch, using his phone so he doesn’t trip and die. 

Back in bed Jisung wraps around Min, kissing all over his face again. 

“Hey, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Minho rolls over to his side and let’s Sungie be the big spoon for the night. He feels like he needs to be held, like he needs comfort and safety. 

Jisung kisses behind his ears and rubs his stomach, scooting closer to his boyfriend until their bodies are molded together. 

“Do you have work tomorrow?” Min asks softly. 

“Hmhm, do you?” 

“Unfortunately.” 

“Is it the night shift again?” 

“Yeah.” 

“They better not put you on another double like today and yesterday.” Jisung mumbles, his arms getting tighter around the elder. A sort of protection going up around him. 

“Hopefully not, working almost sixteen hours straight nearly killed me.” Min mutters. 

“They’ll be hearing from me if they do.” Sungie kisses his cheek. 

“My savior.” Minho teases. Jisung just hums and nuzzles into his neck, body resting against him. 

Min falls asleep soon after that, content in Sungie’s arms, the younger right behind him. Both snoring peacefully. 

*

Minho wakes up first, it’s not Sungie’s early morning alarm that wakes him either. 

He opens his eyes and nuzzles into the pillows under him. Jisung still behind him, wrapped around him. However he’s not holding onto him. 

Min yawns and turns his head slightly, Sungie lets out a small whine, hands grabbing at him. The elder chuckles and reaches back, rubbing his sub’s thigh. 

Jisung rolls his hips forward, his hard cock pushing into Minho’s ass. Min shakes his head, he pulls one of the younger’s legs up around his hip causing them to get closer. 

The sub whimpers in his sleep, his face pushing into Min’s shoulder as he ruts against him. 

Minho feels Sungie shiver and shake, his nails scratching against his sides. 

So much for not getting off for him. 

“Hey, horny boy.” Min rolls over now, Jisung crying out in frustration in his sleep. Little pants coming past his lips as his hips buck forward. 

“Sungie...wake up kitten.” Minho runs his hands down his body, his hand sliding under the waistband of his briefs. His fingers come into contact with his sub’s leaking tip and he can’t help but smirk. 

Jisung moans as Min rubs his thumb into his slit, pressing down, making his thighs shake more. 

“Please…” Sungie breathes out, still sound asleep, his hands curling in the sheets now. Minho hums and takes him from his tight bottoms and strokes him quickly. Jisung bucking and whining instantly. 

He cums quickly, covering Min’s hand, body starting to relax back into the bed. 

“You’re so in for it when you wake up.” Minho murmurs in his ear while feeling around for a towel on the floor. Jisung manages to glue himself at to Min before he get tucked away again. 

Minho groans and rolls over once more, he just tugs Sungie’s underwear off completely. Pressing a soft kiss to his stomach as he comes back up. 

The younger hums and curls into a ball against his boyfriend, nuzzling into his neck happily. 

Something pangs in Min’s chest, it takes him by surprise. He stares down at Jisung and is suddenly hit with just  _ how  _ in love he is with him. He looks at the small boy wrapped around him and for the first time in a long time he really thinks about how lucky he is to have him. 

Minho hugs Jisung tightly pressing a kiss to his forehead, he made the right decision by breaking up with Jin. He can feel it fully now. Nothing makes him happier than Sungie. Nobody makes him feel  _ this  _ feeling like him. 

Jisung mumbles in his sleep and all Min can think about is how he doesn’t want anything else other than this. 

*

Jeongin wakes up groggily, his face pushing into his pillows, he feels arms snug around his waist and relaxes back into them. 

Annoyed, the blonde hits his alarm, rolling over to find Seungmin snoring through the sound. They’re both completely dressed, Seungmin came over and they talked for hours, the two finally just falling asleep on each other. 

Innie gets up and sighs, heading into the shower, Seungmin not moving in the slightest. 

He gets ready for work and finds the elder is still snoring, “Hey, Minnie.” He murmurs, rubbing his back gently. 

“Hmm…” Seungmin nuzzles into the pillows more, pulling the blankets up higher. 

“Seungmin,” Jeongin sits on the edge of his bed and gives him a slight shake. 

“No,” he complains, not wanting to be woken up yet. 

“I have to go to work, I’m just telling you I’m leaving.” He says softly. 

“Hmhm, I’ll be here.” Seungmin turns his face and squints, “What time is it?” 

“5:30.” 

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“Hmhm, go back to sleep grumpy.” 

“I’m going.” Seungmin wraps himself into a cocoon and shuts his eyes. 

Jeongin rubs his back and then gets up, he sees he has a message from Minho saying he’ll pick him up for work since he has to bring Sungie. 

*

“What makes you so sure?” Changbin leans on the counter. Felix in front of him. He’s never up this early normally. But he needed coffee before work, the only reason he’s going in this early is because he didn’t stay late last night. And he got an urgent text from Felix last night. Something he hasn’t received in a while, all things considered. 

“Uh the fact they very obviously still love each other.” Felix rolls his eyes at the elder. 

“I don’t know about Jeongin but I’m pretty sure Seungmin just gets angry when they’re around each other now.” Changbin tries to argue. 

“Bin, you can be in denial all you want, but what happened the other day, the way Jeongin freaked out. And how Seungmin only wanted him should show us both they want each other back.” 

“And you’re cool with that?” Changbin raises his brows at his words, him and Seungmin honestly aren’t that serious, they date and everything and they’re close but it’s nothing like love. And that’s how it is for both of them, he’s sure of it. 

However, Changbin doesn’t like Jeongin, he doesn’t like the fact that he thinks he can just waltz in and out of Minnie's life. It’s not love that he feels for his boyfriend but he for sure cares about his well being. 

That and also the fact he doesn’t want Felix to be single, a big part of him knows that if he ends things with Seungmin, Jeongin will with Lix. And he  _ can’t  _ be around Felix if he’s single. 

“Am I sad? Yeah, of course I am, but I see the way Jeongin looks at Seungmin. I know Innie cares about me a lot, but he loves your boyfriend, they were together for a really long time, you know they have history.” Felix takes one of the grapes off of Changbin’s plate and pops it in his mouth. 

“History shouldn’t make a difference, they broke up, Jeongin can get over it.” Changbin watches Lix roll the grape around with his tongue before he bites down. 

“It’s not just Jeongin, and you’re a dummy for thinking Seungmin doesn’t pine after him too. And you know history makes a difference, we wouldn’t be having this conversation if it didn’t.” 

Bin huffs and leans on his chin, “That’s not fair Lix.” 

“I’m just saying. If it were anyone else I wouldn’t bring this shit up, but I know you Binnie. And I know you’re only keeping Seungmin around so Jeongin won’t break up with me.” 

“That’s a bit of a stretch.” Bin groans, of course Felix is right, no matter how much he tries to deny it. 

“Yeah I’m sure it is.” Felix then comes around the counter and moves between Changbin’s legs, “Dating my boyfriend’s ex isn’t keeping you away from me and you know it. Don’t act like this was some kind of coincidence.” He whispers their eyes locked. 

Changbin adverts his eyes, “It was.” 

“Don’t lie to me Bin.” 

“Why are you just asking now huh? It wasn’t that big of a deal six months ago.” Changbin hisses at the lavender haired boy. 

“You weren’t coming to breakfast every weekend at the place I work six months ago. Don’t act like you being with Seungmin isn’t so you can watch me.” Felix lifts his chin. 

“It’s not.” 

“So you love him? You wanna be with him? That’s why you won’t break up with him? Not because he gives you access to me? Or because you can make sure I’m okay? Not because you know the second you break up with him Innie will with me and we’ll end up back together?” Felix sounds like he’s on the verge of tears. 

“ _ You _ broke up with me.” Bin snaps. 

“For a good reason, Seungmin is in recovery too Bin, did you know that? You have a type.” Felix whispers, their faces inches apart. 

“No he’s not, don’t lie Felix.” 

“Why do you think Jeongin freaked the way he did? He thought he was overdosing, he thought he relapsed and you didn’t know how to help him.” Felix moves closer, thank god they're the only ones there at the moment. 

“ _ That’s  _ why Jisung freaked out at that party, that’s why he didn’t go to you and Seungmin. Because he knew that if he went to him he’d be telling you Minnie’s secret.” 

Changbin just stares at his ex, shaking his head, “Why did he and Jeongin break up really then? The same reason we did?” He tries to sound menacing, but he knows Felix wouldn’t break up with him just to go and date another addict. 

“Because Innie thinks Seungmin only stays sober for his sake not his own. Jeongin broke up with him because he wanted Seungmin to put his sobriety  _ above  _ their relationship, unlike some people.” 

“I told you I wouldn’t do it around you Lix.” 

“You shouldn’t do it at all if you want me.” Felix wipes his eyes, they haven’t spoken at all since they discovered they were dating exes. 

Changbin knew, he knew all along he’d run into Lix at some point. They hadn’t seen each other in months and then Chan suggested a cafe they should go to one day. A cafe that one of his boy toys worked at. Seungmin had protested the whole way there, but none of them listened. 

They walked in and Seungmin shut down, Bin didn’t know why until he saw his boyfriend’s ex carrying a tray of food to a table. 

When Changbin saw Jeongin he knew he’d get a chance to see Felix. He hadn't started dating Minnie for this reason, but when he found out who Seungmin’s ex's new boyfriend was, he figured it was fate. 

When they sat down that day Bin had no clue his chance to see Felix was only going to be seconds after he saw Jeongin. 

He saw his ex waiting on a table just a few up from theirs, he hadn’t seen Lix in months in person. But nothing could erase the memory of his laughter, or his freckles, the way his eyes turn into crescent moons when he smiles. 

They had locked eyes from across the cafe and Felix dropped a coffee pot. This was back when Jisung waited on them so Changbin never spoke to Felix, they had a silent agreement to act like they didn’t know each other. 

“You know how hard it is to quit.” Changbin pulls him close, not being able to help himself, it’s not like there’s anyone to stop him from doing so right now. 

“Yeah I do, which is all the more reason you should try, I would have helped you. I would have gotten you through the withdrawals.” 

They met years ago at a party, both of them had been high out of their minds on a mixture of drugs. They got addicted to each other, Lix started to get clean though, his sobriety became his biggest thing because he wanted to go to college. Bin on the other hand didn’t care about sobering up, he was having fun, he’s still having fun. 

Felix finally had enough of the drugs being around him when he was sober and told Changbin to either get his shit together or he was leaving. 

He didn’t get his shit together. He doesn’t have his shit together now, although it’s not nearly as bad as it used to be. He mainly only does coke with Chan at company parties now, he planned on doing so the night Jisung had been there with Seungmin. 

He’s thankful he didn’t now, he had no idea Seungmin was in recovery. If he was the cause of his relapse he would have felt like shit. 

“I-I don’t do pills anymore, I’m really trying Lix, it’s just, so hard…” Changbin trails off. Felix touches the side of his face, “I know it is Binnie.” He whispers. 

Their eyes lock and before either of them even notice their lips are touching and Changbin has Felix in his lap. 

Lix threads his fingers into his hair and licks into his mouth, Changbin’s back hitting the counter. He groans under the younger, running his hands along the shape of his body. 

Bin finds his barings and picks Felix up, he pushes him flat on the counter and crawls on top of him. Pushing between his thighs, tugging them around his waist. 

Lix gets his hands under Changbin’s shirt and runs his slender fingers along his biceps. Biting his lower lip ankles locked behind his back. 

“We shouldn’t do this.” He whispers but doesn’t stop kissing the elder. 

“Shut up.” Changbin pulls his head back by his hair and kisses down his neck, nipping against all his most sensitive areas. 

Felix moans softly and pushes his hips up, his head almost landing in the plate of fruit Bin had been eating. He feels his ex unbutton his shirt at the top and start sucking on his collarbone. 

He squeezes his eyes shut and pulls Bin’s hair a little, knowing how he likes to be manhandled. 

“God I miss you so much.” Changbin whispers, his mouth finding the younger’s again. 

“Hmm, miss me or my ass?” Lix bites him again rolling his hips up. 

“Both.” Bin grabs his ass and gets up on his knees, rocking into him slowly. 

“Me too Binnie.” 

Felix scratches his back, feeling the muscles under his skin, missing the strength and power he has. 

“What the fuck?” Jeongin’s voice makes his eyes shoot open, “Oh my god!” Jisung shrieks, Changbin scrambles off him, both their faces deep red. Lix doesn’t even know what to say. 

“What an interesting turn of events!” Sungie grabs his heart. 

“Uh, what the fuck? I literally, my brain can’t even process what I just saw.” Jeongin rubs his face. 

“Innie!” Lix says quickly. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“Okay, cool, I was gonna too. But like, what? I’m so confused, were you two just casually sucking face or has this been going on? Not that I’m mad I’m just really confused.” Jeongin looks at Felix and there isn’t the slightest bit of anger, if anything there’s relief. 

“Um, it’s a long story not gonna lie. This hasn’t been going on but like it used to, if you get what I mean.” Felix jumps off the counter and adjusts his pants face still bright red. Changbin looks like he wants to die at the moment. 

“Okay…” 

Jisung scoots by all of them trying to hold in his laughter, “Glad I’m not the only hoe anymore!” He shouts out to them once in the kitchen. 

“I have to go to work. We’ll, I guess, talk about this later, yeah?” Bin looks at Felix while grabbing his coffee. 

“Yeah,” the elder then shoots around Jeongin and out to his car. 

“What?” Innie whispers, still super confused. 

Lix comes over and wraps his arms around his neck, “Long story short okay, Changbin and I used to date, I broke up with him, because um, well you don’t know this but I’m actually a recovered addict…”

“What!? Seriously?!” Innie shrieks in complete shock. 

“Yeah...I’ve been sober for a couple years now, but anyway Changbin still used even after I got sober and I told him it was me or the drugs and his dumb ass chose the drugs so we broke up. I had no idea he was dating Seungmin when we started dating, I didn’t want anything to do with him when he started coming here. Honestly, this is like the first time we’ve even properly talked since seeing each other again four months ago. And as you can see what you just walked in on is  _ why  _ I don’t talk to him.” Felix sighs. “And I’m breaking up with you because I know how much you love Seungmin. I also kinda, maybe, wanna see if me and Bin can work things out.” 

“Okay, sounds good, as long as you’re happy Lix.” 

“I am, I promise.” Felix leans up and pecks his lips gently. 

“Still friends?” 

“Of course you dingus.” Jeongin laughs and wraps an arm around his waist, hugging him from the back. 

“Okay good, because you’re lovely.” 

“You’re a nerd.” 

*

“Babe! You’re never gonna believe what the fuck happened at work today!” Jisung yells the second he steps into the house. 

Minho groans from the couch, “Shhh,” he mumbles. 

“Aw baby, did I wake you?” Sungie comes over and rubs his back, crouching down next to him. 

“Hmmm, why are you being so loud?” Min pouts. 

“Because when you dropped me and Innie off we walked in and Felix and Changbin were about to start fucking on the damn counter!”

Minho’s eyes open, “I’m sorry what?” He sits up and rubs his face. 

“Lee Felix, was about to be dicked down by Changbin!” Sungie grabs Min’s shoulders and shakes him. The elder whines and pushes his boyfriend off. 

“So, they’ve been fucking this whole time?” 

“No! They used to date apparently! Babe I nearly screamed when we walked in.” Jisung grabs him again and kisses his lips. 

“And you sleepy boy, forgot to come pick Innie up and me, he still needs to get his car.” Sungie now in his lap, boops his nose. 

“Sorry baby, I forgot to set an alarm.” Minho groans and nuzzles into his sub, he wants to go back to sleep already. His body trying to prepare him for his night shift. 

“It’s okay, Seungmin is gonna bring him over I think. And I made it home clearly, even though I could have been kidnapped.” 

Min rolls his eyes, “You can handle yourself.” He curls into the younger and yawns. 

“Go shower you smell like chicken.” 

Sungie sticks his tongue out at him and gets up, “Come with me.” 

“Mm sleepy.” 

“I’m horny.” 

“You’re always horny.”

“So are you!” 

Min laughs and makes himself get up following Jisung into the bathroom. 

Sungie already inside, has his phone stuck to the wall and started a live stream. 

“Hey, I look like shit.” Min complains hiding his face from the viewers since he can see they already have a couple hundred. 

“I’m literally in my work uniform, there is nothing sexy about this.” Jisung wraps his arms around his neck and drags his face down, locking their lips. 

“Hmm, bending you over the counter at the cafe in it is kind of.” Min smirks, he feels the shiver go through his sub. 

“Okay other than that.” Sungie pulls Minho’s shirt off and runs his hands all over his chest and arms. Biting his lower lip while looking at his boyfriend. 

“What?” Min unbuttons Jisung’s while the other stares at him. 

“You’re so fucking hot babe.” Jisung groans, he starts kissing along his neck, hands still going all over his chest, his thumbs and forefingers pulling Min’s nipples. 

Minho groans softly and leans against the counter, he lets Sungie suck along his collarbone. His hands pushing his shirt off all the way. 

The younger drops to his knees and pulls Min’s sweats down, his lips pressing all over his stomach. Biting and sucking, nails scratching across his pale skin. 

His fingers wrap around his cock, stroking him slowly, thumb rubbing along his tip. He looks up, biting his lower lip Minho breathing steadily, his head tipped back. 

“Fuck baby,” he whispers fingers gripping the counter top. Sungie smiles and licks up his stomach, biting down just below his belly button. 

Comments start pinging quickly, Jisung looks to the side at his phone. He hums and speeds his hand up a little, his tongue poking out eyes going to stare at Min. 

“Look at me.” He whispers, Minho glances down, his lower lip between his teeth. One hand coming off the counter to slide into Sungie’s hair. 

Jisung bats his eyelashes, he wants to make his  _ boyfriend  _ feel good. Wants to worship his body and show him how much he loves him. 

With just a hand on him still he ducks down a little more and nips at his thighs, using his other hand to spread his legs a little more. 

“Do not.” Min whispers feeling his hand creeping between him, digits pressing along his entrance. 

Sungie giggles and rubs his thumb along his slit again, smiling big at the way Minho bucks into his hand. 

“Hmm do you want my mouth baby? Do you want me suck your pretty cock?” Jisung whispers, hand speeding up, Min bucks again and grips his hair. 

Minho stares down at him, Sungie’s words make his head spin. Very rarely does he let the younger actually have control but fuck, he’s so tired right now. And Jisung is working him just right, he’s doing everything in his power to get him to give in. 

“Hmhm,” Min bites his lower hard their eyes still locked. 

“Yeah baby? Look how hard you are, just for me…” Sungie finally puts his tongue to his tip, practically licking him like a lollipop. 

He lets out a whine, collecting the precum on his tongue and swallowing. “You always taste so good Minnie, want more please.” Jisung licks him again, only this time going from tip to base. 

Minho groans at his words, completely ignoring the fact Sungie said his name partly. 

He reaches down with his other hand composing himself a little, needing some kind of control. 

“Open this.” He says tapping his chin, Jisung does as he’s told instantly. 

“Good boy.” He murmurs, his fingers push past his lips first. Sungie whines and sucks on them eagerly, eyes finally shutting. 

Min hums and guides his head by his hair, “Pretty kitty, using your mouth so well.” He murmurs and takes his fingers out. 

“Only for you baby.” Jisung looks up and opens his mouth completely, getting up on his knees fully. He’s waiting for Minho to push his cock into the back of his throat. 

And he does just that. 

Min pushes Sungie’s hand off him and guides himself with his own. Jisung moans around him, hands now flat on his stomach, nails digging in. 

Almost instantly the sub starts to bob his head, working himself up into taking all of him. Minho moans his head falling back again. 

“Fuck-“ he bucks into Sungie’s mouth getting lost in the heat of his mouth. 

The younger whimpers around him, the hand that had been teasingly petting his entrance back between his thighs. 

“Jisung,” Min whispers, knowing what he’s up to. 

Sungie chokes and has to pull off as he’s deep throating him. “Hey,” he giggles eyes going to the live stream. 

“Keep your fingers out of my ass.” Min pushes his hair out of his eyes. 

“Hmm, but it’s so fun to tease you baby.” Jisung kisses his hips. Pointer finger pressing to his hole. 

Minho bites his lower lip, “You’re asking for it kitten.” He whispers. 

“Give it to me.” Sungie pushes his finger in just the very tip since it’s not slick in the slightest. Minho bucks forward mouth falling open, Jisung wraps his lips around him again. 

Min grits his teeth he can see comments going off like crazy, donations too. 

Do people want this? 

Sighing slightly, Minho pulls Jisung’s hand out him. Sungie looks up, thinking he hurt Min. However the elder just locks eyes with him and licks right between his digits. Mouth sinking down on them. 

Jisung moans around his cock, having to pull away again before he chokes himself  _ again.  _

“Fuck, you look so hot.” He whispers not being able to help himself. Minho lets his drool pool in his mouth and then he spits it down on his fingers. 

“This is supposed to be busy.” He says pushing his own into Jisung’s mouth again. 

The younger eagerly takes his member back in his mouth. Min lets his hand go and instantly Sungie presses a slick digit into him. 

Minho moans, louder than he probably ever has on a stream. His face actually burning. 

Their viewers have never seen this side of him. Yes they’ve seen Sungie actually tie him up and punish him, but they’ve never seen Jisung take him apart with his hands alone. 

Never seen  _ sir  _ willingly let kitten make him whimper and whine, or roll his hips down on his fingers. They’ve never seen him be as needy as he is right now. 

Sungie pushes in further and Minho actually whines, pulling his hair harder. His hips thrusting forward into his mouth. 

“Hmm feel good baby?” Jisung asks, taking in a deep breath before he swallows him back down. 

“Hmhm.” Min tips his head back, leaning on the counter on his elbows now. 

Jisung quite literally making his knees weak. 

He adds a second finger and Minho’s breath hitches, “Sungie,” he moans eyes closed, hips rolling forward deeply. 

The younger whines around him and hooks his fingers up to find that sensitive spot inside him. And find it he does. 

“Ah-“ Min bucks, a part of him feels bad for pulling Sungie’s hair so hard but he can’t help it. 

Jisung speed up his mouth and his fingers, pressing them right into his prostate until Minho’s grabbing the counter hard and cumming down his throat. 

Sungie milks him dry too, sucking on his tip hard until he’s over sensitive. Minho breathes heavily, he doesn’t know the last time he came  _ that  _ hard. He actually has spots in his vision right now. 

Jisung takes his fingers out slowly and kisses his thighs, Minho reaches down and tugs him to his feet. Sungie giggles and wraps his arms around his neck, nuzzling into him. 

“You make me feel so good baby.” Minho kisses him, one hand on his ass, the other rubbing his head where he’d been pulling so hard. 

“Mmm good, want to.” Jisung bites his lower lip and then hides his face in Min’s neck. 

Minho gets his work pants down and realizes Sungie came untouched. Also based off of his current behavior his kitten is deep in subspace. 

“My kitten got that worked up? You made a mess of yourself babyboy.” Minho dips his hand into his underwear and gets the cum on his fingers coming up to push it into Sungie’s mouth. 

Jisung giggles and licks it clean, “You make me messy Minnie.” He kisses him and Min laughs softly against his lips taking his briefs down too. 

“Subby kitty.” He whispers while reaching down to tug his thighs around his waist. 

Jisung locks his ankles behind his back, hands in his boyfriend’s hair. “Love you.” He says softly. 

“I love you too.” Minho grabs Sungie’s phone in one hand and keeps the younger up on him with the other. 

He brings it close to his kitten’s face and Jisung whines, trying to hide. Comments rapidly come in getting to see a close up of Sungie’s full face for the first time. 

Minho carries him actually in the shower now and sticks his phone to the wall again only this time in the shower with them. Away from where the water will hit. 

He turns the warm water on and Sungie squeals. His back hits the wall, Min lifts his chin their foreheads pressed together. 

“Pretty kitty.” He murmurs. 

“Yours.” Jisung whispers, the water starts to soak his hair, making it stick to his face. 

Minho pushes it off his forehead and leans in to kiss him passionately. 

Something has shifted in their relationship, they both can feel it. 

Sungie moans as Min starts to grind their hips together, his head falling back against the shower wall. Minho kisses down his neck, biting and sucking, creating dark marks. 

His hand goes for the bottle of lube they keep in the shower, messily pressing it open. Jisung takes it from him and pours a good amount onto his fingers. 

They then disappear into the younger, two going in at once. He moans loud, nails now scratching against his back. 

“Fuck…” he rolls his hips down wanting more already. 

“Greedy boy.” Minho teases feeling the way he’s pushing and grinding. 

“Only for you,” 

“I know kitten, you’re mine. My pretty little pet, my babyboy, I’ll call you mine forever.” Min whispers. These words usually only for their ears. 

They’re not even fucking anymore they’re making love, something that they’ve never streamed. 

Jisung knows it too, he looks to his phone and reaches over. He turns the stream off and tosses his phone out of the shower. It landing gently on the bath mat, thankfully. 

“Minnie-“ he whimpers, going back to kissing him. Minho adds his third finger and spreads them wide. 

“Hm right here baby, you’re okay.” He whispers knowing Sungie is getting overwhelmed in his subspace. 

“Want you.” 

“I know kitten.” 

Jisung scratches against his shoulders and rolls his hips, moaning loud his head falling back against the tiles. 

Min takes his fingers out and slicks himself up, connecting their lips again as he pushes into him. 

Sungie squirms, panting into his mouth heavily. “Ah, Minnie, please…” he whimpers thighs quivering. 

“Shh baby, you’re okay,” Minho sets his forehead to his shoulder and starts to rock into him slowly. The younger bucks and lets out an obnoxious whine, his teeth clamping down on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

Min hums and lifts his head back up, kissing him long and lovingly. Their tongues sliding together eagerly licking at each other. 

“You’re being such a good boy for me kitten, I love seeing you feel so good.” He whispers and bites down on his lower lip. 

Jisung has tears spilling down his cheeks, the hot water making everything feel and more intense. 

“Can feel you so deep,” he moans, biting down on his lower lip. Minho speeds up his pace, their skin slapping together now. Sungie digs his nails into his shoulders, actually drawing blood. 

“Pl-please, please, need you so bad, wanna cum Minnie.” 

Min shifts his hips and hits his prostate dead on, Jisung throws his head back and rolls his hips down. “Yes, fuck…” he moans. 

The elder hums and reaches down, stroking him quickly. Jisung starts clenching up, his whole body tensing. It makes Minho buck into him hard and cum unexpectedly. 

Jisung cries out and clenches up again, hips shifting forward. “Mm don’t pull out I want more.” He whispers rutting down on him hard. Min moans pushing his face into his neck, one hand on his thigh squeezing him. 

“Baby boy I’m not a machine.” He teases while biting at his ear. His hips snap forward and Jisung practically screams, cumming hard, eyes rolled back. 

“Hmm pretty kitty, you did such a good job.” Minho sucks on his throat, stroking him still. Making the younger squirm and whine. 

Jisung breathes out heavily, slowly starting to set his feet down, “You in there baby?” Min pulls out of him and the younger practically collapses. 

“Woah,” Minho wraps him up in his arms. Jisung giggles and curls his back around him, “Can’t feel my legs.” He hides his face. The elder laughs and rubs his thighs. 

“Cute,” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too, come here let’s clean you up.” Min keeps his arms around his waist and kisses his shoulders. A wash cloth rubbing all over his body. 

“Minnie! You’re bleeding!” Jisung shrieks, red water flowing down his hand. 

“It’s okay baby.” Minho sees the deep scratch marks all over him, he’s literally  _ covered.  _

“Oh my,” Sungie touches his mouth, his other hand running across the deepest scratches on his chest and shoulders. 

“You really did a number on me.” Min giggles. He washes the cuts off, getting all the blood off of himself. 

“Yeah…” Jisung is staring, eyes looking at each mark. 

“What?”

“I like you covered in them.” He whispers biting his lower lip. 

“Yeah?” 

“Hmhm,” 

“Kinky boy.” Min teases and locks their lips pushing him against the wall again. Jisung giggles more and curls his legs around Minho’s waist. 

“I love you so much.” He murmurs. 

“I love you even more babyboy, let’s actually take a shower now.”

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that 
> 
> that's all I gotta say I feel like you guys need to process it LMAO
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> my twitters are 
> 
> foreverbattles and NSFWforeverbatt
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
